Jamais Après
by PurpleFanMagic
Summary: The classic tale of 'Ever After', the drama, the adventure, the romance. Will our heroine receive the happily ever after she deserves? Will she defeat the wicked stepmother? Will she win the hand of her Prince Charming? All shall be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

Jamais Après

Chapter 1

The sun shone high over luscious green fields of Paris, meadows of wildflowers of every colour thought possible stretched over the land until they reached a grand country manor house on the edge of the city. Its simple outside appearance was just a clever disguise to cloak the hurried and alarmed preparations that were being made. Monsieur Auguste de Thenardier was on his way home at last, and all around the house there was excitement and nerves, for their master was too be bringing home a new wife. Being the founder of successful Inns throughout Paris, therefore becoming a highly regarded nobleman what women would not be attracted to Thenardier, his wealth and looks could hypnotise any women. And it was this mystery Duchess that had the women of the house curious wanting to know more, what made Monsieur Auguste's arrival more overwhelming was the news of two stepdaughters the Monsieur had now received. The maids ran all over the estate to check each room had been cleaned and polished, the cooks had been alerted of the new arrivals and had started cooking up a feast and the stables boys were running amuck outside, making sure the family farm was in order, the chicks and pigs were locked away and the vegetable patches were being attended to. The house had never been full of excitement and joy but there was one who was most excited…

"Oh Fantine isn't it wonderful, not only is Papa coming home but I also get a new mother and new sisters all in one day!" exclaimed nine year old little Eponine Thenardier, the Masters only daughter until now that is, the apple of her father's eye, she radiated her joy to the entire household with just one dimpled smile, she was the image of her mother, soft olive skin, long chestnut hair that hung around her neck in oose ringlets but what was the most intriguing of his young beauty was her father's dark mysterious eyes that had seen more than their fair share of adventure and pain. Being the daughter of a wealthy nobleman you would expect her to always be well spoken, polite and not to act like a wild animal, however nobody had told Eponine this was how to act. She was a daughter of nature always climbing trees and getting her clothes dirty much to her nurses Fantine and Musichetta's dismay.

"Yes little mistress it's going to be quite a day, now keep still we don't want you looking like a gamine off the streets for your Papa and his new wife now do we" spoke a stern Fantine as she was all too focused on the braid she was attempting to pull Eponine's into whilst Musichetta finished trying the bow in the new dress she had made for her mistress.

"I just hope they like me, I want to make Papa proud."

"Of course they will like you Ponine, your Papa would be a fool not to be proud, just make sure you behave like the little angle we all know is in there." Fantine said sweetly as she finished tying the ribbon in the young girl's hair, "Now then let's take a look at you." Turning the girl in the direction of the mirror Eponine was faced with someone who was quite the stranger to her, she was wearing a deep blue dress that reached to her ankles, decorated with beautiful sky blue lace, her hair scraped back into a quick and easy French plait, her face was clean as was her hands. _How long would this last_ she wondered.

"Oh Mistress you look absolutely radiant, like a little princess!" exclaimed Musichetta, Eponine rolled her eyes, but before she could make a witty remark, a small pebble was thrown at her window, _oh no not today_ she groaned as she leapt out of her nurses hands and leapt to her windowsill "Grantaire I told we cannot play today, Papa is on his way home this minuet." She shouted out to her best friend who stood below, his dark messy hair covered his face that was only just clean as could be, he wore clothes of his father's trade- farming- and had the look of a silent dreamer, expecting a disappointed reaction the young boy looked up in shock as he shouted in reply "What happened Ep? You look like a girl!" knowing he had hit a nerve he smirked a cheeky grin and waited for his response. Eponine on the other hand would not take his bait.

"That may be but I can still whip you!" she playfully threatened, and so the chase was on. Her two nurses watched as all their hard work ran off. Musichetta looked over to Fantine who held back a laugh as and stated with a smile

"You my dear Musichetta owe me two francs!" Both women then erupted into a fit of laughter and went and returned to the other maids to finish the final preparations for the new Thenardier's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamais Après

Chapter 2

The sound of the approaching horse and carriages finally made their appearance at the grand gate, the footmen steeped lively to get into position to welcome their master who was indeed leading the carriages home. The women of the house followed soon after getting into line, the last to leave the house were Musichetta and Fantine who indeed looked flustered and out of breath, one of the footmen who had spotted their arrival hurried to join them, this man had the wisdom of twice his age locked into his piercing grey eyes,

"Fantine my dearest the master will be with any second, where is young Eponine?" a silly question to ask, as Valjean knew the nature of their little mistress, "Or am I two francs in debt already?" The two women let out a hushed laugh as the carriages came to a halt. The man whom they had all been expecting, had withdrawn from his horse and looked upon his welcoming party with a smile

"Valjean my dear friend, how are you? I assure you have not all fallen into despair since my departure? Where is my precious Ponine?" Monsieur Thenardier chuckled greeting his friend with open arms.

"Not to fret master all is well, but I see that all is too change, have you not brought us a Duchess?"

Before the monsieur could even reply, there was movement from within the main carriage, before the eyes of the servants and maids a young lady of the age of eight stepped out into the light, the sunlight bouncing of her golden hair with gentle curls, her eyes a glimmering green stood out from her scarlet gown that draped the floor. She was soon followed by another a year or two younger, she in comparison to her sister she bore dark eyes of coal, her hazel hair swept over shoulders and lay over her deep blue frock. Both girls looked over the estate with pure curiosity, taking in the surrounding views of their new home, Fantine and Musichetta watched the girls closely, after all they would indeed need to nurse over these new children. Monsieur Thenardier proudly smiled at his new stepdaughters as they stood either side of their carriage, however it was the final passenger that everyone was eager to see, and their wait was not long. A long, grey silk glove reached out of the carriage as Monsieur Thenardier rushed to help his new bride, she stepped out of the carriage with such elegance; her posture was one of pure nobility, skin as pale as buttermilk and eyes so cold and daunting they could see through to your soul. The men found themselves standing taller as the women stared in wonder and envy of such beauty.

"Auguste, it is just as you described, I feel we will most certainly feel at home here." Her voice was so gentle and crisp, Monsieur Thenardier in response brought her hand to his lips, "I hope so my darling."

"PAPA!" All heads turned as Eponine whose face was now covered in mud ran excitedly towards her father. The man in question responded by catching her in his arms and lifting her in the air holding her close to him.

"There you my darling daughter, I see that things have most certainly not changed since I left." Both let out an infectious laugh that Valjean, Fantine and Musichetta tried to hold back in joining. "I see you have been playing with your dear friend Grantaire again have you not?"

"Yes Sir, he tasted my fury!" squealed Eponine between giggles as she looked over her father's shoulder, Thenardier as well as everyone else followed her gaze as they saw what appeared to be a young boy drenched head to toe in mud staggering towards the house, the only means of recognising him at all was the defeated look upon his face that the household had seen many an occasion whenever the two children had started a mud war. Thenardier's laugh only increased as he lowered Eponine to the floor, "So you did my child so you did, now I was expecting to show off a young lady today, but… I suppose this will have to do for now," smirked Monsieur Thenardier "Now Eponine may I introduce you to the new Duchess Katriane Thenardier and her two daughters and of course your new sisters Cosette and Azelma." The Duchess who had been studying Eponine from the moment of her arrival stepped forward to address the child, "Eponine, at last we meet, we have heard so much about you, why your father speaks of no one else, ladies say hello to your new stepsister." As if on cue both children stepped forward to and bowed in unison, showing of their grace and manners "Mademoiselle."

Eponine lay in her bed now clean, fed and rid of any mud from her previous activity later that night, her hands running smoothly over the brown package that her father had just given her. "Well do you want to open it?" her father teased, without a second though she tore through the material ripping it into bits and pieces until her eyes caught glance of the beautiful cover of a book, the golden lettering shone in the candlelight that spelt "Utopia!" Eponine read aloud her fingers following the shape of each curve of each letter. Her father chuckled at his daughter's amazement "It means paradise, I know that we have a tradition of bringing home new stories every time I am away, this one I truly believe will fit well in our little collection." He said softly stroking Eponine's hair as she flicked through the many pages, Eponine looked up to her father in delight

"Can we read some tonight?" she pleaded.

"No, not tonight we have had a busy day, we both need our rest, tomorrow night I promise you." Placing the book on the bedside cabinet Monsieur Thenardier began to tuck his daughter into bed "What do you think of your new mother?"

"She is so dazzling, did you not see how well they ate their supper it was perfect, and she is so beautiful!"

"So you like her then?"

"Very much"

"That is good to hear," the smile on Thenardier's face soon faded "hopefully you will all be better acquainted by the time I come back."

"What do you mean? You are back!" Eponine sat up, worry in her eyes.

"Do not look so scared, I just have business to attend to in the heart of Paris, I leave in three days, I'm sure you can look after the Duchess, Cosette and Azelma, teach them the ropes around here."

This was natural for Eponine, she knew after the death of her mother it was up to her father to not only raise her but to keep the family businesses alive, so rarely seeing her father was no big surprise. But she treasured every second he was home knowing that he would soon be off on another great adventure around France. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not long three weeks at the longest."

"One" but that did not stop Eponine putting up a fight.

"Two"

"One"

"Two!" and as tradition to solve their differences it up to rock, paper, scissors. After three rounds a victorious Eponine leant back into bed with the biggest smile on her face.

"Okay one, I promise." And with that her father kissed her goodnight on the forehead "I love you."

"I love you too Papa."

And yet again the household was standing in a line outside the house all wishing their master well on his new outing. Valjean was preparing Thenardier's horse while Fantine and Musichetta kept an eye on all three girls who stood side by side by the Duchess. It was a sad day for all but Eponine by far looked the most miserable, she had only seen her father for three days; normally she would at least see him for a week or two. Monsieur Thenardier stepped out of the house looking disheartened "Do not worry my dears, you shouldn't need to be so gloomy, I shall be back within the week, then I will be all yours." The Duchess was the only one who spoke, she pulled him close and gently brushed the hair from his eyes "Then we shall wait until your safe return, only then we shall celebrate." And with one final kiss, Thenardier strode over towards Valjean, who kept his horse steady.

"Safe journey Monsieur. God be with you." And without a final word Thenardier set of towards the gate at a steady canter.

"Come along ladies we must start your lessons." The Duchess spoke now with stern authority, Cosette and Azelma followed their mother's instruction directly, Eponine on the other hand did not.

"Wait, Papa always waves at the gate, it's tradition we cannot leave yet."

The Duchess glared at the young child in such a sarcastic manner that only the two nurses could see through, Fantine held Musichetta back as The Duchess entered the building ignoring the child's pleas. Eponine knew her father, he would not back away from tradition, so she ran to the path so she could still see could her father riding towards the gate a hopeful dimpled smile still visible on her face. But all that was to change, for what Eponine was about to witness would haunt her dreams for ever.

"PAPA!" she screamed as her father fell off his horse to the ground, she sprinted down the path, soon followed by Valjean, Fantine and Musichetta and the Duchess who ran out of the house after the scream echoed the halls of the house. Eponine was the first to reach her father tugging on his clothing begging him to wake up. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, the Duchess joined Eponine cradling her husband worry and despair filled her eyes "Auguste, Auguste please wake up." Their prayers were answered as Thenardier's eyes slowly began to open, but to the Duchess's dismay he looked over to his daughter whose cheeks were wet with tears, slowly he raised his hand to wipe the tears away, Eponine leant into his hand feeling the warm comfort of his skin on hers, "Papa please don't go." Was all she could say as she could not contain her sobs anymore "I will always love you, never forget that." Were the last words of Monsieur Auguste de Thenardier as he fell into a deep sleep never to be wakened. The Duchess shook her head terror "No, no please Auguste, you cannot leave me here, you cannot-"she leapt into Valjean's arms as she wept for the husband whilst Eponine's cries were silent, she hugged her father resting her head on his chest sobbing into his robes screaming the phrase "Leave me!" at every attempt of Fantine or Musichetta's to move her. From that day there was no more laughter floating within the halls of the house the happiness had died, along with the Duchess's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamais Après

Chapter 3

It would not be until ten years later when happiness would soon enter the household again.

"If that boy had any sense he would obey me like a man." King Javert of France strode down the grand palace halls anger building in every stride, his rough dry voice echoing the halls.

"My Lord is this really necessary?" His Queen, barley keeping up with her husband's pace said with a huff. For years now he and their son have had their differences of opinion, and yes there would be a heated debate, then the week long of the silent treatment, until the Queen herself interfered, like father like son stubborn as mules. This evening was just another long routine episode of the arranged marriage of Prince Enjorlas of France. "He does not love her!"

"It's not about love!"

"Maybe it should be!"

The Javert ignored his wife's last comment, all he was focused of was knocking sense into that boy of his. Marriage with Spain would be Frances saviour, it would bring the country out of the ashes and help build stronger alliances and whether his son liked it or not he was going to be a part of it. The had finally reached the Prince's bed chamber, as he burst open the doors he made his presence known "I've the treaty with Spain and you my boy will obey me or so help me…" Javert stopped in his speech when he saw the window wide open with the bed sheets tied together like a rope hanging from the railings.

"Oh no not again." The Queen sighed, it made her sad to see the constant attempts her son made to escape his father's commands; Javert on the other hand was not amused. He turned to the servants accompanying them.

"Call out Captain Combeferre and his men, make sure they BRING HIM HOME."

The sun was just rising in the east over the country household, the grass still damp form the nightly dew glimmered in the sunlight. All across the home was silence from the sleeping residences well, all expect one. It was still dark when Eponine arose, covered head to toe in ash from the previous evening reading, ever since that fateful day the only comfort Eponine ever got was reading any book she could find as it reminded her of her father. The book of the evening this time was Utopia, the words were as familiar to Eponine as was breathing, she could recite every word at any time. Eponine who was now out feeding the pigs looked out towards the gate, she wondered what it would be like to have the guts to be able to leave and never come back. Leave the chores she was forced to do day in day out and go live free in a far off land, maybe even fall in love with a complete stranger who could promise her the world, the thought made her heart leap. But now was not the time to daydream, she had to face reality that she would never leave, she would live with the ghosts of her past until the day she died.

Once the pigs were happy enough with their slop, Eponine headed back inside the house, and into the kitchen that was now occupied by Fantine and Musichetta, both looking as tired and miserable as each other.

"Moring Musichetta, Fantine I hope you had a peaceful sleep."

"Morning Ponine, I see you have already fed the pigs." Fantine stated, ever since Madam Thenardier (as this was the title the Duchess now demanded to be addresses) took over the household she did whatever she could to cling onto any money she could find where possible, even if that did mean selling off servant that were not needed. And unfortunately for Fantine this meant Valjean. It had been three months since he had been sold and Fantine had already suffered, she was not the hopeful dreamer that Eponine loved, she now only spoke when spoken to or when spoken to, it saddened Eponine to see Fantine's fate destroyed.

"Wait a minute. Madam Thenardier and her brats have eaten already? Well no one told me, does this mean we get their breakfast!" Musichetta chuckled. Just like Musichetta Eponine thought as she too let out a slight giggle, always trying to put a smile on the day's tragedy. It was soon after silence filled the room when the tree women the prepared for breakfast, Fantine had put the bread in the stove, and Musichetta was boiling the eggs and getting ready to set the dining room table.

"Ponine, could you take the trip to the orchids this time, I don't think my legs could cope. We only need enough apples for the next day or two." Musichetta asked kindly, Eponine was quick to say yes, any excuse leave the house.

It had only been half an hour but Eponine had picked enough ripe apples to feed a family of ten, all were now resting in her basket that she swung as she walked slowly back to the house. Eponine was enjoying listening to the beautiful harmonies of nature, it set her mind at rest when all of a sudden all she could hear was the sound of horses and trumpets, she recognised the swarm of men as soon as the galloped past. The King's men lead by none other than Captain Combeferre, whatever was the reason for them to be out this early must be important Eponine thought. But she did not ponder the thought she just focused on getting home, the sun was rising and soon Madam Thenardier and her two daughters would be wakening.

The house was just about in sight when yet again the sound of a galloping horse had disrupted Eponine's thoughts only this time, she heard that the galloping was getting louder and louder, curiosity was always her weakness she ran around the corner when the sight she next saw was one that angered her. A hooded figure was stealing her father's horse, "Oh no you don't!" Eponine said to herself, she seized an apple from the basket and ran in the direction of the thief, all those years of been forced to play catch with Grantaire were going to pay off after all. She raised her arm and took aim, without hesitation she launched the apple and it penetrated the straight in the throat sending him off the horse backwards.

"Thief! Get out! This should teach you for your sins." She yelled at the man throwing anything that lay nearby, which so happened to be more apples but to Eponine's fortune they were ripe so they would hurt this man more.

"Please my own horse injured its leg, I did not know what else to do I had no choice" came from the figure trying to block the incoming missiles from behind the stallion this only angered Eponine further "And our choice is to what, just watch you steal my father's horse?!" She screamed as she aimed an apple at the thief's head that was hidden by his hood. The man screamed in pain and in one motion threw the clock off and Eponine collapsed to the ground once she saw the face of the man she had accused in horror. The striking blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes and the face of a god could only belong to one being on this earth.

"Forgive me your highness I did not see you." Eponine's breathing had increased as fear had crept into her bones, she kept her focus to the ground not daring to look at the man standing directly in front of her. The man on the other hand just stared at the girl who was knelt before him, a part of him wished he did not have this effect on people. He brought a hand to his brow where the last apple had hit pain screaming across his forehead,

"Your aim would most certainly back up your statement." Enjorlas said quickly, he knew he had to be quick to leave this place as the guards would most defiantly be on the lookout for him. He had no time to deal with angry servant girls epically ones would could pack a punch, his thoughts were interrupted from the girl's next whimpered statement

"And for that I know I must die." Enjorlas tuned his gaze to the girl, feeling some pity towards the cowing figure.

"Well speak of this to no one and no more shall come of it, any one could have made the same mistake." He then mounted the horse in one quick movement, looking in every direction for the nearest escape route.

"Please Sire, we have other, much faster horses if that is what you wish but please-"

"My only wish mademoiselle" Enjorlas interrupted "Is too be free of my father's commands." Enjorlas knew that he needed to get out of there now so he took his satchel of gold francs and threw it to the ground so it landed just in front of the still kneeling girl "For your silence." And with that Eponine heard the sounds of Prince Enjorlas of France gallop off on her father's horse. Once the last ten minutes of her life had processed in her brain and the shock of a near death sentence had passed she snatched the royal purse form the ground and ran back to the house sweeping up the basket of apples as she ran. Oh what a plan was she forming in her mind, gift from the heavens might be the answer of their prayers.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamais Après

Chapter 4

Ten years had been pleasant to Madam Thenardier and her two daughters. Cosette had grown even more beautiful, even if her personality did not match, her pale skin without a single blemish, her glaring eyes just like her mother had the ability to stare deep into your soul and rip it apart without a single word. But when she did speak, she made her presence known.

"I said I wanted four slices of lightly cooked toast not two overly burnt pieces of toast and where on earth is our eggs!?" She screeched making her sister cringe slightly. Azelma in comparison to her sister had grown into the shadow of the family, her dark mysterious exterior enabling her to creep up into any conversation unnoticed, another little trick she had learnt throughout the years was how to block out Cosette's pathetic whining. A trait in which she was grateful for.

"Your eggs are almost ready madam." Came a whimpered muffle from Musichetta, she picked up Cosette's plate and hurried quickly back down to the kitchen keeping her head down just in case.

"Cosette dearest that tone of voice does not suit you, what is it I always tell you?" Spoke Madam Thenardier as she gently spread the freshly made jam onto her toast, before Cosette you answer her mother's question Azelma spoke for her.

"A lady of breeding should never raise her voice any louder than the gentle hum of a whisper in the wind." The words decreasing in volume and confidence as she spoke for the constant glare from Cosette had scared her.

"Azelma dear if you have nothing to bring to the conversation of importance, then it is better if you do not speak at all." It was the deadpan expression of their mother that brought the table back into silence. "As I was saying Cosette it is that tone of yours that will never make it to the Royal Court."

"Oh mother you know as well as any that I'm not going to the Royal Court no one is apart from Spanish bourgeois they have the nerve to call a 'Princess', and that's final."

"My dear nothing is final until your dead." This had been the daily routine now for several weeks, the afternoon after the royal engagement had been announced to be exact, rant and bitch about event until everyone was sick of their own voices. Madam Thenardier, then went to pour out some orange juice when she sighed in disappointment. "Why is there no drink on the table?" The noise that next came from the Madam's mouth was something that could only be taken from a nightmare, a sound that jumped Azelma more than Cosette. "EPONINE!"

The girl in question had just ran back into the building, out of breath and red in the face. "Coming!" launching the basket to the side, she skipped over to the table and grabbed the juice jug from the counter and braced herself as she ascended into the main house.

"Good morning Madam, Cosette, Azelma, I see you have rested well, the rain was not too disturbing I take it." Eponine said while she poured her stepmother's drink.

"Somebodies been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you head to toe in ash." Azelma noted, she wasn't one who thought about what she said, she just liked being direct. Cosette on the other hand liked to cook up snidely, little comments that she knew irritated her pathetic stepsister.

"Why don't you just cut out the middle man and sleep with the pigs our little gamine if you obviously insist on looking like one." In her thoughts Eponine would be slapping her around that smug little face of hers but she resisted the urge (with much difficulty) with the only tactic she knew…glaring.

"Now, now Cosette," Madam Thenardier sensed the tension a mile off, one of her many talents she declared.

"Some people read Azelma because they cannot think own mind they therefore must use others words." Eponine could not take another morning of criticism so she formulated her escape route and started to back up so she could reach the door but with Madam Thenardier's sixth sense that was not possible! She reached out her claw and tugged at her arm to bring her back much to Eponine's dismay.

"Eponine let me look at you." Eponine watched her eyes trailed up and down her body, she stole a quick glance from Azelma, who looked up at Eponine with sadness in her eyes, out of both stepsisters Azelma was the one Eponine could tolerate.

"Now you know how I hate you not feeling like being one of my daughters, so why is it when I try my best I do not seem to get the appreciation I deserve?" The question felt like a punch in the gut to Eponine. Appreciation? So becoming a slave to the household and waiting on the three women from morning to dusk isn't appreciation? Again it was great difficulty to keep her anger from busting out of her.

"Stepmother I do try, sometimes when I am alone I stop and think to myself what else I can do, to make you…" she knew her next sentence was going to be a risk but one had to try. "Maybe if we brought Valjean back I would not offend you so."

"Eponine please, your voice is irritating enough as it is. We shall have no more talk of servants coming back is that clear? Leave us." And with that Eponine more than happily obeyed wanting nothing more to leave them.

Once she was safely back down in the kitchen, Eponine collapsed onto the stairs exhausted by the day's events.

"Oh she's in one of her moods today Eponine, why did you have to go and mention Valjean, you know that it only worsens her mood." Musichetta joined her on the stairs.

"This is our home." The passion coming out of Eponine was one of which Musichetta deeply admired from the young girl, "And I will not see it be destroyed." At this point Fantine overhearing everything looked up to face the two women on the stairs, tears running down her cheeks. Without any hesitation Eponine rushed to her, wiping away her tears she spoke softly. "Fantine I assure you, I swear by the heavens that you will live the years together. Valjean will be by your side."

"Oh my sweet Eponine, there are dreams that cannot be. Why would God be forgiving when he has caused so much damage?"

A smile soon crept upon Eponine's face, she looked back at Musichetta who now looked confused at the girls happy expression, Eponine turned her attention back to Fantine and lifted her face so she could not look away. "Fantine, the sun has risen in the east" she then placed in Fantine's hands a small yet heavy chunk of cloth "and it is going to be a beautiful day!" Fantine's confusion to the material soon turned to shock as all three women lay there eye's on the gold that was now threading through Fantine's fingers.

"Oh my stars, child wherever did you get this?!" Musichetta exclaimed running over to make such that she was not seeing a hallucination.

"From an angle sent from God above. And I know just what do with them, Fantine if the Duchess can sell your husband to pay off her debts, then these will surely bring him home." Eponine saw then what she had been praying to see for weeks now, the look of hope and faith, she could not let Fantine down. She knew what she had to do.

And she knew just the person to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I would like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this fan fiction. This is my first Les Miserables story so I appreciate the love. If you have seen this film then you may I have noticed I have kept true to half of this dialogue I just felt that the film is too good to completely change. I hope you like the rest of my story and special mention to Eponine who has been soo lovely in making some BRILLIANT plot suggestions! Now onto the next chapter xxx **

Jamais Après

Chapter 5

Enjorlas had almost made it to the French border, adrenaline pumping through him, he thought after the incident with that girl he would soon be caught by Combeferre. Oh how wrong he was, as much as he despised Combeferre's loyalty to his father he couldn't deny he was a good friend and a great captain of the guard. And on occasion he enjoyed the traditional cat and mouse chase around France, but he had come too far this time. Enjorlas was half way through the forest on the edge of the east side of the country when noises from afar jolted him to a halt. _Dammit not now please God not now! _He pleaded, there was nowhere to run so he braced himself for the usual and rode towards the noise which surprisingly the closer he got the more it didn't sound like Combeferre or his men. The sight he soon laid eyes on soon made him draw back slightly. A robbery. There was nothing else Enjorlas could describe it as. Two grand carriages belonging to what must be high class French citizens being overrun by the filth of the country- gipsies.

"Please, we don't have anything of any value, leave us alone!" came cries from a young gentlemen, his long hair tied in a messy braid, eyes frantic with worry as more than fifteen men were climbing on top of his carriage. Grabbing everything and anything they could get their dirty hands on. Suddenly a whistle came from the youngest of the group, a small grubby youth with more fire in his eyes than his fellow gipsies. He jumped onto the top of the carriage and straightened himself to the tallest he could possibly be.

"It's the Guards!" he screeched, with the group became quicker with their thieving, making the owners panic even more. Enjorlas turned his head to the side only to see the sight he was not wanting to see. _Seriously!_ Combeferre was leading his men and they were close… to close, they only means of escape was to go through the robbery and sneak away so with the kick of his foot the horse galloped to the action. He was nearly through when he heard the man with the braid speak again over the many cries from the citizens, Enjorlas looked over to see that the youngest gipsy had climbed inside the grandest carriage and had climbed out with a long silver container.

"No please not that anything but that!" But it was too late the youth had leapt onto the back of another horse with another man at the reins and they were off. The man with braid must have mistaken him for one of guards as he ran up to him the second he saw him,

"Sir please, that youth over there he's getting away can you help!?"

"I'm sorry Sir, one for guards will assist you I cannot." Looking around to see Combeferre getting closer, Enjorlas signalled the horse to carry on when an elderly gentleman from inside the carriage called out

"Please, it is my life." With one final look at the runaway youth and his partner in the distance Enjorlas caved. With an irritated battle cry he sped after the thieves. It was now when Enjorlas began to reconsider that peasant girl's offer of a faster horse, he could barely see the horse in front until the two thieves came up beside him and the youth swung the container and wacked him in the face. Enjorlas would have lost them if he hadn't of tangled his foot in the other horse's saddle causing both gipsies to fall, the younger of the two sprinting off leaving the eldest with the package. The eldest was the same height as Enjorlas but had dark curly, tangled hair with matching dark eyes, the only thing that intrigued Enjorlas was the ribbon attached to the man's vest, it was the same pattern as their French flag, thinking back to the robbery scene he remembered that every gipsy was wearing one. He must have been thinking too much as the man had slipped away. And a new chase began. The country terrain was foreign to him but he soon caught up to the man, grabbing him from the behind they both went tumbling to the ground, rolling down the steep hills until without warning they were met with a splash as they impacted with the lake.

"Oh thank you Sir!" exclaimed the braided hair man as he saw Enjorlas approach the carriages that were now gipsy free and being aided by Combeferre's men. The man ran up to him and retrieved the container, bowed his head in thanks and returned to his own carriage.

"Enjorlas this is the third time this week! And it's only Tuesday for heaven's sake. You promised me no more of this!"

"I know I lied! I thought that before I am tied down to what looks to be hell for the rest of my life I might at least try to see the world."

"Then why on earth did you stop?" Enjorlas turned his head to see that the elderly gentleman had emerged from the carriage helped by the braided hair man, his eyes filled with the years of experience and curiosity. A smile crept onto Enjorlas's face for the old man's eagerness. "I think maybe it was because I lack the skills of disappearing off the face of the Earth as well as the issue of the hoard of men that seem to always find me." His smile faded as he looked over to his old friend. "Anyway you seem to have the skills of persuasion master, as you clearly stated this was a matter of life and death." This time it was the braided man's turn to speak as the elderly gentleman had returned to his carriage, he revealed the contents of the cylinder. "A woman Sire always is." The painting was of nothing Enjorlas had seen before, the woman however plain she looked had a certain mysterious depth to her, her piercing eyes reminded him all too well of his father. With a scoff Enjorlas turned to the man holding the painting "She looks at me Sir like she knows a deep secret of mine and is clearly amused." The man let out a small laugh as did Combeferre who was seated on his own horse hovering near the Prince. "The woman had many secrets Sir my employer Monsieur De Vinci only painted one of them." Enjorlas looked back towards the man confusion on his face.

"De Vinci?"

Combeferre took it upon himself to help out his confused friend "Monsieur Leonardo De Vinci as well as his apprentice Jean Prouvaire will be escorted to the Palace where they have been invited as the artists in residence."

"Please Captain I prefer the name Jehan." The braided man kindly spoke.

Enjorlas had entirely missed the exchange as he was still trying to get his head around the man who was now sitting in the carriage. Without haste he turned to Jehan "Sir, here I am at my most darkest hour and here I find my salvation at my front door. Jehan you and your master are the founders of forward thinking and my father is King of backward perhaps you can bring him back into reality!"

"Captain Combeferre please translate!" Jehan noted the excitement in his voice. Combeferre just shook his head in amusement. "Not to worry Monsieur Prince Enjorlas suffers from an _arranged marriage_!" The laughter was soon spread to the young artist Enjorlas however just scowled and mounted his horse, preparing for the agonising journey home.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamais Après

Chapter 6

Eponine now stood outside a place she had never once set eyes on before. The Royal Palace. She had always dreamed of what the Palace would look like, and this site before her had definitely corrected her vision. She had always imagined beautiful rose gardens, majestic water fountains and laughter filling the surrounding atmosphere, just like the Palaces she escaped to in her father's books. But this was not as she imagined. No roses. No majestic water fountains. And no laughter. It was more of a harvest market than a home of King's. The sound of laughter was replaced with cries of misery from below. It was only when Eponine walked further into the complex she soon located the cries. The site made Eponine feel sick. She could see about four, five cages being filled with men, women and children, ready to be delivered to the docks. Eponine had heard stories of what happened at the docks, all the men and young boys would be shipped off to America where they would serve their criminal offences in the slave trade. The women however if not physical able for the hard labour ahead of them, were sold off to suffer the hardships of the docks…Eponine shuddered at the thought and watched as more men were pushed into the small cages, it was then she saw a familiar face. Valjean. The years of imprisonment visible on his face, his eyes were black and sat above large dark circles, Eponine knew that they were not just from the lack of rest, as she soon saw the scars and bruises that ran up and down his torso. Eponine took a deep breath and closed her eyes for less than a second. _Lord Give me strength._ And with that ran towards the scene below. Whilst running Eponine couldn't help but think back to earlier in the day when she was preparing herself for this moment.

"_Eponine we've been friends for a long time so I don't want you to be offended by what I'm about to say." Grantaire said casually before taking a sip of the substance in his hand. He knew that Eponine could hear him she was only just behind the changing curtain, with a smirk he then went to finish his statement. "But… ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE? Have you any idea what the… the punishments are for even considering what you are doing? I'll tell you one week in the stocks! Ponine honey I love you but this isn't going to work. Think about it you have never been to the Royal Palace before." He heard a small giggle through the curtain, and soon after Eponine's head appeared at the side of the curtain._

"_Then I will not be recognised by anyone R, don't you fret about me I know what I'm doing, besides you would do the same for me admit it! Now chuck us over the dress." And with that she disappeared back behind the curtain. Grantaire shook his head at his friend's statement and put the wine bottle down. "Me? Dress up and pretend to be a noble!? Ha that's rich I can imagine it now." With one slick movement he picked up the heavy fabric which formed one of Cosette's old dresses and chucked it over the curtain, "Lord Grantaire, the best shot, the best sailor and best kisser in the kingdom. Feared by his enemies, loved by the ladies, and of course we cannot forget the best dancer!" and with that he waltzed around the room picking up his bottle as he pasted it. He was too much in his own world he didn't notice Eponine slip out from behind the curtain. It was only when Grantaire heard he giggle again he snapped back into reality and tuned around to see a site before him he didn't expect to see. His eyes now laid upon what once used to be his tomboy friend except she was beautiful, her face was washed and clean, Grantaire could see the natural rosiness in her cheeks, her hair also cleaned and brushed lay just above below her shoulder's a slight curl to it that gave her face a beautiful shape. But that was not what made him speechless, his eyes looked down to the frock she had put on the green and gold material with golden sequin detail hugged her figure smoothly, Grantaire couldn't help but let out a small smile at the woman he know saw before him. _

_Eponine kept her head down as she expected Grantaire to laugh, but when she didn't not get a reaction she lifted her head to see his childish face smiling at her. Eponine couldn't help but smile back. And quickly remembered the scene she had walked into._

"_You know Lord Grantaire I do worry about you, but I find it rude that you find your wine bottle a better dancer than myself!" Grantaire soon got the hint and joined Eponine in the laughter, and raised his hand in Eponine's direction. They danced around the room for a while laughing as all the while. How Eponine had missed spending time with Grantaire, after her father's death she did not see Grantaire as much as before as Madam Thenardier had forbidden him to come near the house as she thought of him as a bad example for Cosette and Azelma. But that didn't stop him from sneaking into the house when they were out. When their dancing came to a halt Eponine's smile soon faded, Grantaire knew she was scared so he did what he always did, he placed a hand Eponine's cheek and kissed her forehead and softly said "You will be fine, you are so strong I know you will bring Valjean home." Eponine nodded slightly and Grantaire continued "Listen to be a Noble you must play the part and remember" slowly lifting her head so their eyes met Grantaire gave her a quick wink "You look down to know one." He knew he had succeeded when he was faced with the dimpled smile he hadn't seen in years. "Come on then let's do something with this hair!" _

Eponine was brought back into reality when she heard the driver of the cage Valjean was in shout at the surrounding men to get out of his way. It was now or never. She ran into the road and grabbed the reins of the horse and in a clear voice addressed the man.

"I would like to address the issue of this gentleman." She pushed away her nerves and pointed to the shell shocked Valjean. "He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him." Many surrounding Nobles looked on intrigued by this scene, all wondering who was this woman who was so desperate to pay off a servants debts. The driver looked at her like she was joking,

"Well it's too late love he's already bought and paid for. Now get out of the way."

"I can pay you thirty gold francs." Eponine raised the purse in her hand hoping this charade would be over soon.

"You can have me for thirty gold francs but not him he's now property of the state, now move!" The man was getting angry she could sense it but she was not going down without a fight.

"He isn't anyone's property you stupid oaf, do you honestly think it is right for you to chain men and women up like cattle? I demand you release him at once!"

"I said OUT OF MY WAY!"

"You dare raise your voice at a lady Sir?" came a voice that made Eponine's spine tingle _Oh no!_ The driver now pale with fear soon stuttered

"Y-your Highness… I-I'm sorry it's just I'm following order's. These criminals are all meant for overseas." Whilst the man made his excuses Eponine with her head lowered turned to bow before the man who was still upon the familiar horse.

Without even thinking Eponine spoke, "A servant isn't a criminal Sire and those who are cannot help themselves."

Enjolras stared at the woman who stood before him, there was something familiar about her but he could not place her, but her words made him stop and look bewildered, such a strong statement from one so small.

"Really? Well then, Mademoiselle please, enlighten us."

Eponine raised her head and sucked in all her courage and spoke simply "If you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?" Enjolras was taken back he had not expected such a bold argument, noticed the surrounding Noble's looking upon her woman with approval.

"Well there you have it, release him." The driver looked surprised at the Prince's orders

"But Si-"

"I said. Release him." The man did not need to be told again he leapt off his seat and opened the cage to let Valjean off, Eponine ran over to pay the driver and help Valjean down.

"I thought I was looking at your mother." Was all Valjean could say, Eponine smiled at the man and spoke softly "Walk with me to the bridge, Grantaire will be there to find us." Valjean nodded and made his way slowly towards the bridge. Eponine turned back to face the Prince, "Thank you your Highness" with one final bow she then went to join Valjean. Enjorlas's eyes followed the girl, he rattled his brain for a name, knew was certain he recognised her. He dismounted the horse and set off to catch up with her.

"Have we met?"

Eponine looked behind her to see the Prince quickly approaching, Valjean noted the uncomfortable tension so he quickened his pace and walked forward. Eponine smirked when she saw her friend attempt to escape but put back on her mask and responded. "I-I do not believe so, Your Highness."

"I could have sworn I knew every courtier in the land." Enjolras had finally caught up with her, slightly out of breath but he didn't care he needed to know who this woman was and where he had seen her before.

Eponine on the other hand was panicking, she didn't know what do or say so she trusted her mind to come up with something that sounded convincing "Well... I am visiting a cousin."

"Who?"

Eponine's face felt flustered why was he so interested? "My cousin."

Enjolras sighed feeling slightly impatient "Yes, you said that. Which one?"

Now Eponine just felt stupid with her next sentence, she even heard Valjean let out a small chuckle, "Th-the only one I have, Sire."

Enjolras knew he had to be smart, obviously this girl was trying be get away quickly but he was just as stubborn. "Are you like this normally or are you purposefully refusing to tell me your name?"

Eponine was finding her situation more and more uncomfortable and carried on walking "No… And yes."

"Well, then, pray tell me your cousin's name so that I might call upon her to learn who you are. For anyone who can quote Thomas More is well worth the effort."

Eponine stopped in her tracks and turned to face the now smirking Price "The Prince has read Utopia?"

His smirk soon disappeared and he scoffed "I found it sentimental and dull. Honestly, the plight of the everyday rustic bores me."

"I... take it you do not converse with many peasants."

The smirk soon returned "Ha, certainly not, no. Naturally."

Eponine stared at the man in front of her then turned her back and began to walk away not before attacking him with one last bitter comment. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but there is nothing 'natural' about it. A country's character is defined by its 'everyday rustics, as you call them. They are the legs you stand on and that position demands respect, not..."

Enjolras grabbed her arm to stop her from escaping "Am I to understand that you find me... arrogant?"

Staring at the hand was now warming her arm Eponine suddenly felt something flutter in her stomach. She looked up to face the Prince "Well, you gave one man back his life, but did you even glance at the others?"

Enjolras still holding onto her arm looked back to the carriage now setting off to the docks. But he was getting distracted "Please, I beg of you, a name. Any name." He released his grip on her arm letting Eponine free. Eponine smiled at his pleads and for the first time felt like she had the upper hand.

"I guess the only name I can give you is Euphraise Jondrette."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hiya guys I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while things at school have been a bit hectic. I was planning on updating on Tuesday (my birthday- I thought if I was getting treated you guys should too) but sadly I did not find the time but hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and again if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me and I will get back to you as quickly as I can! Anyway, ENJOY!**

Jamais Après

Chapter 7

_Euphraise Jondrette_

Her name had stuck in his mind all day. This mysterious woman who had intrigued him in more ways than one. In the course of a few hours this woman had made a bigger impact on him than any of the courtiers his Mother and Father had tried to dump on him. Those women were shallow, selfish and plain. Their only interest and purpose for marriage to a Prince would be the title they would be given. But this girl, she was unlike anyone he had ever met, the manner of which she addressed him was as if she was an equal, if it was anyone else she was accusing of being arrogant she would be held on trial within the hour. But for some reason Enjolras was mesmerized, looking back at their short yet thrilling exchange he could only describe her as a ghost. One minuet there then she was gone. He was annoyed that their heated debate was interrupted too soon, he was ready to challenge her some more. But here he was walking in the gardens alongside his Mother, the moon had risen to take the suns place high in the midnight sky, surrounded by starts, scarce to be counted filling the darkness. Enjolras didn't want to admit it but he always felt safer at night than during the day, to a stranger it would have sounded ridiculous but to Enjorlas it was a comfort to know that the stars where out tonight, he knew that they would keep watch in the night and they would always be there to guide him home if he wanted to play the 'escape' card again. He smiled a small smile at his own thoughts when the relaxing silence was broken.

"Enjolras my son you know that your Father only has the best intentions, I fear this silly feud is only going to end badly for the both of you." Enjolras looked over to his Mother and sighed, his Father didn't deserve a wife like his mother, she would always try and stand up for both her husband and her son and suggest ways for both men to compromise their situation. Even though it was no good as both men were as stubborn as the other, never had the old saying 'like father like son' fitted so well.

"If his intentions to imprison me in a fate of misery and marriage to a complete stranger whom I have never met are meant to be good mother then I must seriously consider having fathers head examined."

_Enjolras knew from the second his mother announced that his father wanted a 'word' he was going to get more than one. But he figured why not let the old man wait a few moments more, after all he was busy trying to figure out the identity of the woman who was right next to him….Wait, where did she go? All he could remember last was the two words Euphraise Jondrette. Frustrated at loss of what looked to be a very different yet intriguing experience she followed his mother inside the palace walls to the throne room, where low and behold his father took centre stage upon his throne surrounded by his advisors and war generals, a few of them pushing forward pieces of parchment for the King to sign. Once the presence of the Queen and the Prince had been brought to attention they slowly drew back towards their own table in the corner of the room. It was as if they knew what was coming Enjolras though. He took in one deep breath and prepared himself. Without looking up at the particular piece of parchment that was currently in his hands Javert spoke suddenly and bitterly_

"_You sir are restricted to the grounds."_

"_Are you putting me under house arrest?" Enjolras scoffed, he knew all too well how far he could push his father._

"_Do not mock me, boy, for I am in a foul mood as it is. And I will have my way..."_

"_Or what? You'll ship me off to the Americas like some criminal? All for the sake of your stupid contract?" _

"_You are the Crown Prince of France!" Enjolras just stared at his father, he could just fall into the old routine speech about his rights but today he had never felt more passionate in what he was saying than any other time. _

"_And it is my life." It was as if the entire room had frozen in time, all eyes in the room darted straight towards the King who was still sat upon the throne, after a moment or so Javert arose with anger in his eyes that for a second scared Enjolras, but it was the Queen who seized control _

"_Javert, sit down before you have a stroke." The King took his time to stare at both his wife and his son before slowly sitting back down, the Queen gave a sigh of relief and turned to her son who had taken a seat at one of the empty tables, head in his hands. "Sweetheart... you were born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations." _

_Enjolras raised his head with great difficulty, if he was being honest he was sick and tired of the whole situation, and with an icy tone spoke "Forgive me, Mother, but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room very happy." He knew the moment he faced his mother he regretted ever saying the sentence, the sadness in her eyes as she glanced at her husband, who himself did not look pleased (but then when did he ever look happy?) but never the less he stared at Enjolras in a more resentful tone _

"_You will marry Gabriella by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can." _

"_What's it to be, father, hot oil or the rack?" he didn't mean to laugh but he could help it. The next image of his father trying to threaten him was just too amusing. _

"_I will simply deny you the crown and... live forever." Javert stammered. _

_With that Enjolras stood quickly and said sharply "Good. Agreed. I don't want it." _

_Both the King and Queen watched as he stormed out of the throne room, Javert looked like he was going to chase after him but instead tuned to his wife. _

"_He's your son." _

"Darling I know your father can be a little rough and somewhat intolerable at times but I know that he cares for you, this is just his way of showing it."

"Some way." He replied softy, "Mother does the name Euphraise Jondrette ring any bells with you?"

"Who dear" the Queen was quite shocked with the sudden change of conversation.

"Euphraise Jondrette, she's a cousin of… well I don't know who but surely you have heard of her?"

"Enjolras my child I cannot be expected to know _every_ noble lady of the court" she teased, which quickly resulted in a chuckled from her son "Why do you ask?"

Before he could explain, Javert appeared at the top of the garden steps with two advisors at his side even though it was dark Enjolras swore he saw a look of defeat upon his father's face.

"In honour of the arrival of Monsieur De Vinci I have decided to throw a ball. A masked ball. At which point you and I will strike a compromise."

Enjolras looked at his father in disbelief "Compromise you?"

Javert shrugged of the remark and carried on "If love is what you seek then I suggest you find it before then, for at the stroke of midnight you will announce your marriage to the girl of your choice or I will do it for you. You have five days until then. Are we agreed?" Enjolras didn't know what to say or how to feel, but then a thought ran across his mind

"What about you're Treaty?"

"Let me worry about Spain we've got bigger problems." It had almost seemed like he was making light of the situation but all three of them knew that was far from it. Yet again it was the Queen who filled the awkward silence.

"Choose wisely dear. Divorce is something they only do in England."


End file.
